Always and Forever
by xXxCrimsonXAshesxXx
Summary: Seiko never wanted it to happen, she never wanted to become a home-wrecker. Seiko wanted to avoid it as much as possible but fate had bound her in its holds and was not willing to let go. Feelings are held delicately and stupidity may become the death of them all. Goku wasn't supposed to love her back. This wasn't right. Goku X OC (Please note that sometimes Seiko has a foul mouth)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. The only thing I own are my characters any plot that is not in the DBZ anime. **

**Yes, I am starting a DBZ fanfic. It has been a really long time since I watched DBZ so some of my facts may be wrong. Please review and tell me if there is anything I should know. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.**

"He proposed to her. I can't believe he proposed to her. Ouch." Morie Seiko was untamed, normally. She sat twitching in her seat, not believing the sight before her. One second it was the middle of a martial arts tournament and then the next moment it turned into a marriage proposal ground.

Seiko's world crumbled beneath her feet, everything was hazy. It was like someone had turned the gas on and she couldn't focus. Seiko had lost; she had officially lost her best friend.

"What just happened?" Seiko was in shock and disbelief; this couldn't be happening, the Goku that was shy and quiet and sometimes extremely stupid was proposing to someone.

19 years of age, Son Goku was a sight to behold, he was attractive; there was no denying that, but Seiko couldn't help but feel as if her brother had been ripped away from her.

"What happens now? It's not like I can stay in the same house as him now; for god's sake he's engaged now. To Chi-Chi no less." The small silver eyed girl had nothing against Chi-Chi, in fact, Seiko got along with her pretty well, it was just the fact that Goku, her brother, was being taken away from her.

Seiko turned her attention back to Goku and his… _fiancée._ Goku was holding Chi-Chi and they were both laughing. Truly happy, Goku was an easy-going person, almost anything would make him smile.

"Well if you're happy I guess I can't ask more of you, Goku." Seiko stood up slowly and looked at her feet. It felt as if a thousand rocks were being piled on her shoulders. Goku was happy, why wasn't she?

"I won't break your happiness, Goku; I know when I'm not needed." The purple haired teen turned on her heel and fled from the scene, not noticing Goku's gaze on her.

"Hey Goku, what colour should our wedding be based on? We have so much to plan!" Chi-Chi was rambling on and on while Goku was still slightly confused as to what was happening.

He looked up and saw his 18 year old friend starting to leave. Goku looked back down at his future wife and smiled.

"Chi-Chi, I'll be right back, can I just go check something?" Chi-Chi had a doubtful look on her face as she actually contemplated her answer.

Bulma was watching from the sidelines and frowned immediately. _Oh Goku, I really do hope that this was a good decision on your behalf. Why does it seem as if this won't be a happy marriage?_

She turned her back and headed back to Yamcha, there was obviously something about Chi-Chi that just made people hate her, but, Bulma decided she would get along with her for Goku's sake.

"Goku, I'm sorry but I really need you right here, people are taking photos, and besides, don't you need to finish this competition? You are going to win, right?" Goku grinned at her and flashed her two thumbs up.

"Of course, Chi-Chi! I'll win for sure!" He smiled as she laughed at his comment.

While this exchange was going on, a small purple haired girl was sprinting away from the scene. Seiko had made up her mind, she was leaving; she wasn't a home-breaker.

"I'm sorry Goku but this is something that was going to happen anyway." She wiped the few tears from her eyes and walked in the door of their home.

She looked around the kitchen, grabbing her phone off the counter and slipping on her jacket. Seiko rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. There weren't many clothes to take so she didn't have much to worry about.

"I wonder how Goku will react." She shook her head and laughed, tears streaming down her face, "Who am I kidding, he probably won't care. He has _Chi-Chi _now." Her hands halted and she slapped herself in the face.

"No, Seiko, bad girl. This is the girl that's going to make Goku happy; you can't talk about her that way." Seiko scolded herself before resuming her packing.

It wasn't long before she had flung all her clothes in a small silver suitcase. Seiko glanced at the Gi on her bed, along with the undershirt and armbands.

"Do I need these?" She shook her head and stuffed them into the remaining space of her suitcase." As she closed the door, Seiko slipped her hand into the front pocket of her jacket and pulled out a pendant.

"I didn't wear this today, or yesterday, or the whole of last week." She smiled sadly, regretting not wearing it. Seiko placed it onto the kitchen counter.

"Oh! I forgot to get my sash; I think… it's in Goku's room." She headed to said place and turned the lights on. On the bed was a package, it was addressed to her.

_Seiko, my good friend, I hope you remember today; the day we met. This is just a gift from me to remember it. Hope you like it._

_Goku_

Seiko gasped loudly and scolded herself for forgetting today. She opened the wrapping and gasped again.

It was a beautiful silver sash that matched her Gi. Embroidered on the top were the words that signified her and Goku's friendship.

**Always and forever, beside each other, reaching above and beyond.**

Unable to contain herself she quickly stuffed it into her bag and left without a second glance.

"Hello? Mia? I'm coming to New York."

Goku didn't have a clue what was happening with Seiko, she was nowhere to be found, even after he won the competition for the first time ever.

"Chi-Chi? Have you seen Seiko?" He asked his fiancée. Said person turned to face Goku before frowning.

"Why are you looking for her? Goku, you just won! AND we're getting married." Goku dismissed her rude tone and glanced worriedly at Seiko's seat again before heading over to join his friends.

Goku's friends swarmed and congratulated him. Their cooing and teasing started to get a bit unbearable so he started heading home, Chi-Chi in tow.

"So I was thinking, I've already got a house for us so why don't you get your stuff and we can move in right away?" It was a question, but it was rhetorical. Goku knew that he had to do it so he didn't answer, instead lifting Chi-Chi up and speeding to the house.

When they arrived, everything was dark, the house felt empty and eerily quiet. Where was Seiko?

"Why don't you go up now and pack your stuff? I'll wait down here." Goku smiled widely and raised two thumbs to show he agreed. With no hesitation, he headed into Seiko's room only to shout in surprise.

"Everything… it's all gone." Goku panicked, he rushed around looking in the closet, under the bed and in the drawers, trying to find Seiko.

"No, no no no! This can't be happening, Seiko!" He picked up a chair and slammed it on the ground, successfully cracking two of its legs and snapping the backrest.

Chi-Chi jumped in surprise as she heard a loud crashing noise. She started heading up stairs but retraced her steps back to the counter. There was a beautiful pendant that lay there.

"It's so pretty, perfect for me. I'm sure Goku was going to give it to me anyway." She smiled to herself and clasped the chain around her neck, leaving the sapphire to dangle in front of her neck.

"Chi-Chi." She jumped as Goku appeared, carrying three bags and a box. He looked scared and confused but was doing his best not to show it.

"Yes dear?" Chi-Chi smiled at Goku before picking up her bag.

"We have to drop these off at the house and head over to Bulma's. I have something I need to tell her." Goku's face hardened and he pushed past Chi-Chi and headed out the door. Chi-Chi looked confused as she followed Goku out, glancing around to check they had everything.

"How are you going to carry all these bags, AND me?" Goku just smiled at her and laughed loudly, extending his free hand toward her. She grabbed it and yelped in surprise as he lifted her up in the air and flew to what would be his new home.

"Goku! Are you sure this is safe?" Chi-Chi screeched as she clung onto her fiancé for dear life.

"Of course, don't worry. Geez Chi-Chi, loosen up a bit." Chi-Chi frowned at her husband before lifting her nose and ignoring him for the rest of their flight, which wasn't very long.

"Chi-Chi, you can open your eyes now." Goku laughed as said woman pried her hands off her eyes slowly and glanced around.

"Oh! The ground!" She through her hands up and fell to the floor hugging it and promising never to leave it again.

"Chi-Chi, do you have the keys?" Goku asked her, cocking his head to the side. It was rather funny to watch, a hugely muscled man balancing three bags and a box, cocking his head to the side. Chi-Chi smiled at his antics.

"Of course, they're right…" Chi-Chi trailed off as she tapped her pockets down, trying to find the keys. She sweat dropped and turned to her waiting fiancé.

"Goku?"

"Yes Chi-Chi?"

"I…"

"You…"

"I DON'T HAVE THE KEYS, ALRIGHT?" Chi-Chi panicked and ran around, rambling on about how they were going to get inside. Goku laughed loudly and placed the bags down. He disappeared out to the woods and returned with a huge log.

"WHAT THE **HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE **DOING, **GOKU?" Chi-Chi screamed as Goku prepared to slam the door down.

"What does it look like? I'm opening the door." Goku grinned at her and crashed down the door, he didn't even wince at the noise.

"Well," he stated as he picked up the bags and box, "Let's head inside."

Chi-Chi rushed around while Goku sat and pondered about the whereabouts of Seiko Morie.

_I wonder where she's gone. She never leaves without telling me. What if she got kidnapped? No, then her stuff wouldn't have been taken. Were there robbers? What's going on? I have to talk to Bulma._

"Chi-Chi, I'm just going to head over to Bulma's for a bit, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he flew out the door and headed to Capsule Corp.

Bulma had just arrived home from the martial arts competition when Goku landed in front of her car.

"Don't do that, Goku!" He just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck before sobering and facing Bulma.

"What I came here to ask you was about-"

"Seiko, right?" Goku blinked and smiled.

"Yeah, do you know where she is right now?" Bulma frowned at Goku. How could he not see that his actions were hurting the purple haired girl so much?

"I really think you should leave Seiko alone for a bit, she needs time and space."

"Why?" Bulma shook her head at the giant and pushed past him, heading into her home. She stopped and turned around.

"Bring Chi-Chi over soon so we can start planning the wedding." She smiled and headed inside.

"What just happened?" Goku scratched his head in confusion before shrugging and flying home.

**So, how was it? Should I continue writing it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. The only thing I own are my characters any plot that is not in the DBZ anime. **

**briannap0122****: Thank you for reviewing! I am sorry for leaving the last chapter like that, it's just that I wanted to get all of that information out of the way and head straight to the main storyline time. I hope you like this chapter as well ****:)**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_"Chi-Chi, I'm just going to head over to Bulma's for a bit, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he flew out the door and headed to Capsule Corp._

_Bulma had just arrived home from the martial arts competition when Goku landed in front of her car._

_"Don't do that, Goku!" He just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck before sobering and facing Bulma._

_"What I came here to ask you was about-"_

_"Seiko, right?" Goku blinked and smiled._

_"Yeah, do you know where she is right now?" Bulma frowned at Goku. How could he not see that his actions were hurting the purple haired girl so much? _

_"I really think you should leave Seiko alone for a bit, she needs time and space."_

_"Why?" Bulma shook her head at the giant and pushed past him, heading into her home. She stopped and turned around._

_"Bring Chi-Chi over soon so we can start planning the wedding." She smiled and headed inside._

_"What just happened?" Goku scratched his head in confusion before shrugging and flying home._

* * *

"Isn't it about time you visited your folks?" A whole three years since Seiko visited her parents and Mia was bugging her about it non-stop.

"I get it Mia; I'll go visit them, okay? Just quit annoying me." Mia pouted but didn't say anything else. Seiko sighed and looked out the window.

"I wonder if they're mad at me for leaving. I didn't even say good-bye to them." Seiko sighed again and stood up, now that Mia had gotten the thought in her head, Seiko couldn't focus on work.

"Seriously sister, go, I'll take care of things here." Mia smiled at her and pushed her away, ushering Seiko out of the office.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving, geez Mia, didn't know you wanted me gone so much." Seiko teased her friend, smiling when Mia pouted.

* * *

There was a shadowed figure standing in front of the window. Their figure was slouched and there appeared to be a picture frame in their hand.

"Who's there?" Goku called out, not moving any closer. He tried to figure out who would visit an abandoned house.

"Hello?" He called out again, jumping when the person dropped the picture frame. He ran over and picked it up, carefully avoiding the broken glass.

"Why'd you do that for?" He asked, looking up at the person. She was beautiful; deep purple hair framed her face and flowed down her back. Piercing silver eyes widened in shock as they met his.

"Who are you, lady?" Goku asked, standing up straight and smiling at her.

"_Oh Goku, you were always one to trust other people so easily."_ The girl mumbled, turning back to face the window.

"What did you say? Hey! Don't ignore me, that's not nice." Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, only to rip it away when she flinched, as if his touch burned her.

"Goku…" He blinked. The stranger knew his name, just who exactly was she? He glanced down at the picture in his hands and looked back up at the girl, his eyes widening at his realization.

"**_SEIKO?!_**" The person stiffened as Goku crushed her in his arms, hugging the living daylights out of her.

"Goku?" He didn't realize she could hardly breathe, he only continued to hug her and spin her around.

"Where have you been?" He placed her down, his face sobering and his smile fading.

"I was… not around." Seiko was quiet, her voice hardly passing his ears. "Anyway, Goku, where are my parents?" It was Goku's turn to stiffen. This was a picky topic for him as he was close to Seiko's parents.

"They…" He trailed off, not knowing how to break the news to the small girl.

"They disappeared two and a half years ago, no trace at all. It was about a few weeks after my wedding, they just disappeared." Goku hung his head low, sorry to be the bearer of bad news.

"As long as there have been no confirmation of their death, they may still be alive, cheer up Goku." Goku was shocked, Seiko had just been told that her parents disappeared a year and a half ago and she was calm about it?

"So, how was your wedding?" Seiko was treading on thin ice as she asked this question. She was sorry for not attending but she couldn't. The pain of watching Goku get married off was too harsh for her.

"You weren't there." Goku's face saddened as he remembered what it felt like to look for Seiko the whole time.

"You promised you would bless my marriage, whenever I got married, but you weren't there."

_How could I? Although you were never mine to protect, it hurts to see you get tied down by another…_

"I know and I apologise, Goku. But there were a lot of things going on in my life right at that time and I was also feeling… sick." Seiko turned her head away from Goku and stepped back, his presence was overwhelming to her.

"Why are you in my parent's house anyway, Goku?" Seiko walked around him and out of the room, Goku following her like a lost puppy.

"Well, ever since they vanished, I visit the house once a month, just to make sure everything is alright." Seiko face softened immediately and she felt tears start to gather. Seiko wiped them away quickly, not wanting to show Goku her tears.

"Are you crying? Seiko what's wrong, I didn't mean to hurt you." Goku tried to hug Seiko but she moved away, shaking her head.

"Let's go visit Bulma, I've missed her." The silver-eyed beauty's voice shook as she tried to smile at Goku.

"Aww, so you miss Bulma but you don't miss me?" He pouted and looked down, causing Seiko to laugh loudly.

"I missed you a lot, you big oaf." Goku didn't know just how true her words were.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever? You look just like your dad when he was little!" Seiko cooed as Gohan peeked at her from behind his father's leg.

"Hi, Seiko-neechan." Seiko squealed loudly and plucked the young from where he was standing. She rubbed her cheek against his and laughed loudly when he blew a raspberry.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you put my son down and not molest him like that in the future." A sharp voice cut Seiko's attention and caused Gohan to cower and hide his face in her shirt.

"I'm sorry; you are Chi-Chi, right? I didn't recognise you, it's been too long." Seiko smiled warmly at the woman, extending her arm and dismissing Chi-Chi's insult.

Chi-Chi ignored Seiko's hand and instead snatched her son from the girl's arms. She checked Gohan over as if Seiko had done some damage to her child.

"Now now, Chi-Chi…" Goku sweat-dropped as he tried to calm his wife down. Chi-Chi was about to scold Seiko some more before Bulma cut in.

"SEIKO! IS THATREALLY YOU? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY HAVE I SEEN YOU ON SOME MAGAZINE COVERS YOUNG LADY?" The blue haired woman screeched as she crushed Seiko in a hug, successfully drawing the attention of everyone else at the party.

Soon, Seiko was being swarmed by everyone, meeting the new people and greeting the old friends.

"Why is **she** the one their paying attention to? I'm the one with the baby." Bulma shot Chi-Chi a dirty look and sneered at her.

"Well maybe it's because you don't let your son go with in a foot of anyone before your annoying screeching starts." Everybody laughed and Chi-Chi glared at Seiko.

"Guys, c'mon, it can't be that bad, right?" There was silence as everyone gave Seiko a look, except for Goku who was laughing softly and scratching his head.

Seiko shook her head and walked up to Chi-Chi who was still glaring at her. Everyone held their breath waiting for a cat fight.

"Nice to see you again, Chi-Chi." Seiko smiled a charming smile and held out her hand, once again, to Chi-Chi.

"Humph, whatever, whore." Seiko's eyes lost their shine and narrowed. Bulma gulped and clutched Yamcha's arm.

"Listen, Chi-Chi, I don't care what you think of me as long as it stays in your head. Just don't think for a second I won't hurt you if you insult or hurt me and my friends. This includes Gohan." The glare fell from her face and she smiled a charming smile one again.

"That was scary…" Everybody whispered, shaken up by how serious Seiko sounded.

"Seiko, I don't think you needed to say that." Goku looked sternly at Seiko, slightly disappointed in her behaviour.

"Goku," she drawled, looking dangerously pissed off again, "I know for sure that you would protect your wife if I tried to hurt her, you married her for a reason, _right?_" Seiko watched as his eyes narrowed.

Some of the crew were starting to edge out of the room, sensing the tense atmosphere.

"But hear me this, Goku, your **wife** called me a **whore** before she even got to know me, tell me, does that not tell you something about her?" Seiko knew she went too far. Even though she had promised she would never make Goku choose between his wife and his best friend, she had.

Her sneer faded and her eyes dulled. Goku was pointing his finger at the door, telling her to leave. Seiko shook her head and turned to Chi-Chi again, her eyes widening as she looked at her neck.

Hanging on Chi-Chi's neck, was the very pendant that Seiko had left for Goku three years ago.

"I can't believe you, jerk!" Seiko slapped Goku right across the face, how dare he? Without looking back she stormed out the door, leaving Goku to touch his cheek softly.

"What the hell is wrong with that whore?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. ****:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. The only thing I own are my characters any plot that is not in the DBZ anime. **

**Briannap0122: I think a lot of people don't like ChiChi – the fact that she is so overprotective of her sons. I personally have this thing against ChiChi so I guess that's what led me to writing this fanfic. I agree that Bulma and Goku would have been nice but do not despair, our lovely Bulma shall meet a Saiyan of her own (*coughcoughvegetacoughcough*)**

**_Last time:_**

_"Seiko, I don't think you needed to say that." Goku looked sternly at Seiko, slightly disappointed in her behaviour._

_"Goku," she drawled, looking dangerously pissed off, "I know for sure that you would protect your wife if I tried to hurt her, you married her for a reason, right?" Seiko watched as his eyes narrowed. _

_Some of the crew were starting to edge out of the room, sensing the tense atmosphere._

_"But hear me this, Goku, your **wife** called me a **whore** before she even got to know me, tell me, does that not tell you something about her?" Seiko knew she went too far. Even though she had promised she would never make Goku choose between his wife and his best friend, she had. _

_Her sneer faded and her eyes dulled. Goku was pointing his finger at the door, telling her to leave. Seiko shook her head and turned to Chi-Chi again, her eyes widening as she looked at her neck._

_Hanging on Chi-Chi's neck, was the very pendant that Seiko had left for Goku three years ago._

_"I can't believe you, jerk!" Seiko slapped Goku right across the face, how dare he? Without looking back she stormed out the door, leaving Goku to touch his cheek softly._

_"What the hell is wrong with that whore?"_

* * *

_Well I can't really ask for the necklace back from Chi-Chi **now.**_ Goku sighed and dropped his head. This was his fault and he ended up making his best friend sad.

_Flashback_

_Goku was chasing her when Seiko climbed up a tree. Something fell down and it hit Goku on the head. _

_"Seiko," The girl looked down at him, "To signify our friendship."_

"Well that dog can go find another necklace, this one's mine." Chi-Chi huffed and turned, walking away from everyone else.

"I can't believe that girl! Goku, how do you put up with this?" Krillin was boiling with anger and disbelief. He used to think Chi-Chi was a nice person, he was even on her good side once, but now, man what a _bitch!_

"Well…" Goku trailed off, laughing and scratching his head. This was getting awkward for him.

"So, is there any food left for me?" He tried to break the awkward atmosphere and it worked when his stomach grumbled.

"Just HOW big is the space of your stomach, Goku?" Everyone cracked up and headed to the kitchen, mouths watering at the sight of food.

"I know! Why don't you spar with someone, get the stress off of you." Bulma was trying to calm the purple haired girl down and Yamcha was trying to help.

"NO, Bulma, I haven't fought or sparred with ANYONE for THREE years! How do you think I am going to survive sparring against one of these guys?" Bulma frowned at her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"You can always spar with Yamcha." Seiko sniggered as she realised how Bulma had just insulted her boyfriend.

"Hey! Are you insulting me? Fine, I'll spar with you, Seiko. Let's go." Yamcha launched at Seiko before she could react, throwing a series of fast punches and kicks.

Seiko narrowed her eyes and dodged all of them, figuring out Yamcha's rhythm easily. She blocked his uppercut and swung her leg around to hit him in the gut. Seiko was surprised when he vanished, leaving her foot in mid-air.

"Watch out!" Seiko ducked just in time as Yamcha blasted her with a Ki ball. She growled at him, that was foul play!

"That's not fair!" Seiko was cut off as he sent ball after ball of attacks at her, pushing to prove to Bulma he was strong.

Yamcha was so frenzied by their spar that he just kept shooting in different directions. Seiko looked around and noticed Gohan running outside, looking for her.

"GOHAN, **_MOVE!_**" Seiko pushed herself up and flashed in front of Gohan, bearing the hit of an especially large energy ball from Yamcha.

"What the hell, Yamcha! You could have killed the poor kid." Gohan was clutching to Seiko's legs as she bent down, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"Seiko!" A chorus of yells sounded as everyone ran up to the fallen girl, checking to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine," She turned to face the small three year old behind her and smiled, "You alright, Gohan?" The boy nodded in reply and buried his face further in her leg. Cooing, Seiko picked Gohan up and turned to everyone else.

"You put my son down right now, you whore. I could fine you for touching my precious baby like that." Seiko winced at Chi-Chi's high pitched voice, reluctant to hand over the kid to his screaming mother. She turned instead to his father and placed him in Goku's arms before turning back to Chi-Chi.

"You know, _Chi-Chi_," Seiko smiled dryly at the woman, "You could at least thank me for saving your son's life. Being the perfect mother you are, you probably didn't let him run out to the yard while _two people were sparring, _**did you?**" Her tone was sarcastic and everyone cringed, they weren't used to this tone from Seiko, in fact, they weren't used to ANY tone from Seiko.

"I guess I'll see you guys around, I really need to head back to New York now." Seiko turned and started walking away, flashing Gohan a friendly smile.

"Hey, wait you've only just got here and you're already leaving!" Bulma ran after her, pleading her to stay.

"Yeah, c'mon Seiko, we just got you back." Goku ran up to them as well and Seiko halted.

"What do you want, Goku?" She glared softly at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well, if you're going to be leaving, at least leave us forgiving me." Goku pleaded her, his eyes wide and out of place on his huge frame.

"Of course Goku, I forgive you, Always and Forever, remember?" She held out her pinkie and Goku linked it with his.

"Always and Forever."

Seiko rushed back and forth in the office, arranging the papers and logging out of all the computers. She was late for her shoot and the office wasn't even clean yet.

"Oh no, I gotta run, I gotta run." It was a funny sight, a small purple haired girl running around fixing everything into place and checking her watch constantly.

"Seiko, we need to go." Mia was just teasing her but gasped when the girl glared at her.

"I think I know that already, Mia. Besides, why are you just standing there not helping me at all?" Mia cringed as Seiko narrowed her eyes at the small girl, glaring at her softly.

"I, uh, I need to go get the car ready and, uh, check… things." Mia rushed out of the office, leaving  
Seiko to clean up and sort everything out on her own.

She just finished cleaning and sorting everything out when a loud buzzing noise was heard.

"The hell?" Seiko rushed over to grab her phone and answered it before an earthquake could start.

"Yes?"

"SEIKO, YOU NEED TO COME BACK **RIGHT NOW**. SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING." Seiko nearly dropped the phone as Bulma cried out to her. In the distance she could hear Gohan crying for his dad. What happened to Goku?

"Don't worry, I'll be right there, Bulma. Stay put and be safe." Seiko's lips turned into a grim line as she slammed her phone shut. Something bad was happening and she wasn't there to help protect her friends.

"Seiko, HURRY UP." Mia was signalling her from the car, impatient as always. Seiko sighed, of all times, why did evil have to come now?

"MIA," The girl looked up at Seiko, frowning at her tone. Seiko rushed down to the car so she wouldn't have to yell.

"I have to go,"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, my friends are in trouble, I have to!"

"Seiko…" Mia shook her head and placed her palm on her face, this wasn't a good time for Seiko to go save the world.

"Just be careful, okay?" Seiko grinned brightly at Mia before taking off and flying back to where her friends were, worry set permanently on her mind.

"I'll never get used to that." Mia shook her head before driving off, praying that her friend would be safe.

As Seiko flew as fast as she could, she tried to figure out where everyone would be. Giving up as she had no clue of where their exact location was, she called Bulma.

"SEIKO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Bulma was hysterical and her sobs deafened the young girl's ears.

"I'm coming Bulma, where are you guys?"

"Roshi's place, hurry Seiko, this saiyan looks like he's going to kill Goku!"

Seiko bit her lip and turned in the direction of Roshi's island. Whoever was hurting Goku was going to pay dearly.

"Goku had better be in one piece by the time I get there, you hear me saiyan?" The purple haired girl didn't actually know what a saiyan was but she had had enough of her friends getting hurt. As she neared, Seiko could feel a power source along with Goku's faint one.

She hovered in the air a bit, watching the scene. Gohan was suddenly grabbed by the man and this infuriated Seiko. How dare this monster touch Gohan?

"You bitch!" Seiko sent a huge Ki ball at the Saiyan, gasping in surprise when he pushed it away like it was nothing.

"Now when did you get here?" The saiyan's lips pulled up into a malicious grin. "Are you another one of Kakarrot's friends?" He dropped Gohan and flew up to Seiko, smirking at her attitude.

* * *

**Thank-you to all those who are reading. It is because of you that I write ****:)**

**Now that the third chapter has been posted, I will not be updating as frequently. I have written a number of new fanfictions and i will put them all up to see which ones get the most positive feedback. I will be, however, updating If You Love Me as per usual.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. The only things I own are my characters and any plot that is not in the DBZ anime. **

**Thank you to my consistent reviewer briannap0122 and Chimera prime**

**I intend to have Goku realize his feeling at the last minute (this may change) but I just kind of need to finish telling this part of the story before the smut and romance starts building. (:**

**Important Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_"Goku had better be in one piece by the time I get there, you hear me saiyan?" The purple haired girl didn't actually know what a saiyan was but she had had enough of her friends getting hurt. As she neared, Seiko could feel a power source along with Goku's faint one._

_She hovered in the air a bit, watching the scene. Gohan was suddenly grabbed by the man and this infuriated Seiko. How dare this monster touch Gohan?_

_"You bitch!" Seiko sent a huge Ki ball at the Saiyan, gasping in surprise when he pushed it away like it was nothing._

_"Now when did you get here?" The saiyan's lips pulled up into a malicious grin. "Are you another one of Kakarrot's friends?" He dropped Gohan and flew up to Seiko, smirking at her attitude._

* * *

"Seiko! No, get away, you have to get away." Seiko frowned at Goku, not used to the desperate tone in his voice. "You have to get Gohan out of here!"

Seiko's reply was interrupted as the saiyan through a blast at her. She sent an apologetic grimace to Bulma and pushed Gohan over to his father.

"You're supposed to be paying attention to me. I'M the one who's doing the killing here, ME." Seiko dodged his kicks as she tried to figure out a plan. She lifted up an arm to block his incoming kick to her face and winced as it made contact.

Seiko was telling the truth when she said she hadn't sparred in a long time. "You bitch." She threw a rally of punches at his face and powered them up with energy.

"Ah, ah, ahh." The saiyan tutted and disappeared, only to reappear behind her. Seiko's eyes widened as she fell to the earth, coughing up blood as the saiyan landed on her stomach.

"SEIKO!" She tried to push the saiyan off but it was no use. Goku screamed in agony and his hair bristled.

"Raditz, you are going to **pay** for hurting Seiko!" Goku attacked the saiyan and screamed for Gohan to stay back. Said kid ran up to the fallen Seiko, whimpering for her to be alright. Gohan gasped as he was picked up by Raditz.

"No, Gohan." Seiko whispered, urging her muscles to move. They wouldn't budge.

"If you want your son back, Kakarrot, I suggest you come and find me." With that, Raditz took off, heading for another destination at high speed.

Everyone turned and looked at where Raditz once was; a forlorn expression on their faces. One agonizing yell ripped through the air. It shattered their very core and shook their existence.

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed and staggered up from where he had fallen. He reached a hand out to the air and clasped his fist.

"The senzu beans are here!" Everyone turned to look at Krillin as he waved and smiled awkwardly, unaware of what had happened to Gohan. Bulma glared at him before snatching the pouch out of his hand and handing a bean to Seiko. Goku grabbed one and swallowed it before taking off after Raditz.

"Swallow it, Seiko, it will make you feel better." Seiko did as she was bid and felt her energy return. She too flew after Raditz, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

"Eat some dirt, Raditz." Seiko slammed her knee into the back of the saiyan's neck and smiled maliciously as he fell to one knee.

Raditz turned around and blasted Seiko, only to have his energy ball absorbed. "What the hell?" Seiko grinned sadistically and blasted him in the face, Goku backing her up as he slammed into Raditz's back.

"No attack can ever hit me twice, if my body remembers something, it will absorb it the next time." Seiko watched Goku fight with Raditz and sighed.

"You never really need a cause for fighting, do you Goku? I do really wish that one day you will fight for me though." Seiko gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth.

"I can**not** believe I just said that!" Seiko shook her head as if to rid her mind of those thoughts and flew up to join Goku. They hit Raditz a series of times before he disappeared. Goku disappeared with him and the two males fought at each other.

"The weak ones go first!" Raditz yelled and Seiko felt her back splinter and crack. She fell to the ground and Raditz aimed a blast at her heart.

"SEIKO, **_NO!_**" Goku yelled in agony as Seiko's body flopped and Raditz's aim hit target. His anger grew and he flew at the saiyan, relentless in his attacks.

"Goku, you need to stay calm and think rationally, we can always wish Seiko back with the dragon balls."

Piccolo had arrived at the scene and he saw how Seiko had been blasted down. He was never really a fan of the Z squad but Seiko always seemed to make him hesitate in his attacks.

"Piccolo!" Goku acknowledged his arrival but still continued attacking the saiyan, yelling out when Raditz's knee caught his jaw.

Seiko woke up to find herself in a particularly large room, beside an extremely large desk with an especially huge man blinking down at her.

"She's woken up, Baba, what do you suggest we do with her?" Seiko sat up and looked around, noticing a small old lady sitting on something floating and that man that had been blinking down at her before.

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I dead?" Seiko was confused and she felt utterly ashamed that she was not helping Goku with destroying Raditz.

"I am King Yemma and this wonderful witch here is Baba." Baba smacked King Yemma on the head before turning to greet Seiko.

"Uh, the name's Seiko…"

Seiko huffed as she slowed down to a walk. This was hell, literally. Okay, so maybe not literally but it was killing her anyway.

"What the hell is he saying when he said I'm not allowed to fly? What the crap?" The small girl grumbled and started up her jog again.

If there was one thing that this snake way allowed her to do, it was think. One would usually be freed of problems in death but no, Seiko still had so many things to worry about.

"Seiko!" The girl groaned and sped up.

"Even in death that idiot plagues my mind." She kept running and sped up every so often.

"Seiko! Wait up!" The girl paused and turned around. As if her eyes were tricking her, she rubbed them.

"Goku? What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned the tall male as he scratched his head.

"Ahaha, I uhh, may or may not have sacrificed myself in order to kill Raditz…"

"But?" Goku's tone of voice showed Seiko that he wasn't done speaking.

"There's gonna be two more saiyans coming to earth within a year's time…"

"So?" The purple haired girl was growing impatient. Goku just smiled at her expression and pushed past her, breaking into a jog and motioning for her to follow.

"I'm headed to King Kai's place so I can train. I wanted to tell Baba to inform everyone not to wish for us back before then but she seems to have disappeared." Goku scratched his head and laughed, shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh well."

Seiko grimaced. It may or may not have been her that sent Baba away, although her reasons were very much the same.

"Sorry about that, I had the same idea as you and already sent Baba to tell the gang. And Mia." Goku raised an eyebrow at Seiko before laughing and ruffling her hair. The action was awkward as they were both running and his hand bobbed up and down.

"Of course you would be thinking the same thing as I am." Seiko smiled at the giant, loving the way he treated her as if she were something more…

The girl sped up and shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking these things. "Seiko?" Goku questioned her as he too sped up, keeping pace with her quite easily.

The giant was curious at her behaviour. She seemed to be acting different ever since she'd returned a few months ago.

"Why do you hate Chi-Chi so much?" Seiko blinked in surprise and whipped around to face Goku, effectively stopping his movement.

"I don't hate her, Goku. She **is** your wife after all. I just am not really a fan of the way she treats others, especially Gohan. Just because he is her son gives her no right to dictate his life. And you, Goku, she treats you like crap… You deserve s-" The girl paused and turned her back to Goku, wishing she hadn't opened her mouth.

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, watching her body still at his touch. "I know Chi-Chi can be a handful at times, but she's my wife and I love her."

Seiko took off before he had any idea what was happening. She disregarded king Yemma's warning and flew, zooming away from the dumbstruck idiot.

"That idiot." Seiko mumbled, wishing that the tears running down her face would stop. After all these years her feelings still had not dissipated. They were as bright as ever and it pained her to listen to him talk about Chi-Chi with such a wondrous look on his face.

She landed and stopped, drooping her head a bit. "Of course he's in love with her, she's something he can protect, unlike me, who's always been one of the "guys" and his best friend since who knows when."

Seiko continued walking down snake way. She knew Goku would catch up to her at this pace and was contented to wait until he arrived. As she had predicted, the giant oaf came bounding toward her, a worried look on his face.

"Seiko, what's wrong?" The girl decided to lie to him. It was the first time Seiko ever lied to Goku and it tore her heart.

"Well, I wouldn't be lying, more so telling a different truth…" Seiko made up her mind and drooped her shoulders a bit, putting her acting skills into work.

"I asked King Yemma if their names were on the list," Seiko sniffed and burst into tears, "My father's name…" Goku pulled her into an embrace.

"You'll make it through this, Seiko; you're the strongest person I know." She sniffed again and hugged him tighter, relishing in his embrace.

_After this, I will let him go. We'll go back to being best friends and my feelings for him will diminish._ At least, that's what Seiko told herself.

"Let's go Goku, we should probably hurry up." Goku nodded at his best friend and they sprinted for King Kai's planet.

It wasn't long before the small globe came in to view. "There's just one problem…" Seiko sweat dropped and looked up.

"How exactly are we going to get up there?" Goku smiled at the purple haired girl in front of him.

"By jumping of course!" Without warning, he grabbed Seiko and bounced up, halfway between the snake way and the planet. What hadn't occurred to the two friends was that the planet might have a gravity of its own.

"Ow… Goku can you please get off me?" Seiko winced and tried to push him off, but to no success.

"I would gladly get off you, Seiko, if only I could lift my finger." Goku groaned and tried to push himself up, only to fall back down again, causing the girl below him to cry out.

"Try rolling, would you, Goku?" The giant raised an eyebrow as if to say 'why didn't I think of that'?

"I think I rather like lying on you, Seiko. It is kinda comfy." The girl blushed bright red before once again trying to push him off. They both froze as they heard a voice.

"I do not think my planet is the appropriate place for this sort of action, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

**I am so sorry! Another cliffy. As briannap0122 keeps telling me, I seem to end all the chapters in cliff hangers *hangs head in shame***

**There have been a change of plans and I will be updating this story, albeit not as frequently and If You Love Me is on Hiatus, temporarily. I will be updating The Mark of a Star and probably posting a new fanfic if I have time next week.**

**I do live in Australia so our school times are different. Please note that I will be back to school on 30 of January so my updating patterns will change.**

**I apologise for any inconvenience and hope you will continue to read my stories. Everyone deserves a virtual hug :)**


End file.
